


Beyond The Surface

by ottertrashpalace, WinterFragilePeace



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-10 22:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7863412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ottertrashpalace/pseuds/ottertrashpalace, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterFragilePeace/pseuds/WinterFragilePeace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parent work inspiration is <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/6915553/chapters/15775966">What I Used To Be</a> by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/thepinupchemist/pseuds/thepinupchemist">thepinupchemist</a>. While on hiatus, <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/ottertrashpalace/pseuds/ottertrashpalace">ottertrashpalace</a> wrote a cute off-shoot of thepinupchemist's Bucky discovering and playing Pokémon GO, entitled <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/7531795">Gotta catch 'em all</a>. In that piece, Peter Parker was introduced. My writer's wheels started turning, and I absolutely had to write about one of my favourite ships: Spideypool.</p><p>Wade Wilson is an ex-military alpha who returned home to his mate broken inside and out. His patient mate, Peter Parker, runs a photography business which does well enough that they're able to move to the suburbs for Wade's peace of mind. However, he still has a long way to go for recovery, and has a habit of running out of the house when things become too much. It's December, and he's left without a coat, leaving Peter to worry until the neighbours happen by and agree to help him out...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Who are the people in your neighbourhood?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thepinupchemist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepinupchemist/gifts), [ottertrashpalace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ottertrashpalace/gifts).
  * Inspired by [What I Used To Be](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6915553) by [thepinupchemist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepinupchemist/pseuds/thepinupchemist). 
  * Inspired by [Gotta catch 'em all](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7531795) by [ottertrashpalace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ottertrashpalace/pseuds/ottertrashpalace). 



_There's a better way than everything now that you see_  
_Stop comparing who you are to who you want to be_  
_Let's step out beyond the surface_

 _—Beyond The Surface_ by Kutless

* * *

 

Since Bucky had started really getting into Pokémon GO, Steve thought it would benefit both him and the pups to walk around the neighbourhood more often during the day, so that they would get to know the lay of the land. As such, whenever Win had a playdate with Ntombi at T’Challa’s house, instead of driving over, they would walk.

It was on one such Saturday returning from having dropped off Win that they ran into Peter again. He was without his phone, and looking quite frantic as he approached them, causing George and Becky to hide behind their father. Winter stayed resolutely at Bucky’s side like a shield between George and Peter, growling softly.

“It’s Bucky, right?” he asked hesitantly.

“Yeah. Peter, right?”

“Yeah, listen, um, I hate to bother you, but, can you guys help me out?” he looked between Bucky and Steve.

“Sure, are you okay?” Bucky asked.

“It’s not me.” Peter was wringing his hands. “It’s my alpha, Wade. He’s… ” Peter had to stop as his breathing picked up, trying to calm himself.

“Does your alpha hurt you?” Becky had peeked out from behind Bucky’s hip.

“No!” Peter practically shouted, then swallowed, continuing more calmly. “No, he doesn’t hurt me. He’s… not okay.” He turned his gaze back to Bucky and Steve. “He freaks out sometimes, and, well, he sometimes runs away for a bit. He usually comes back after a while, or he comes to me while I’m out looking for him. It’s just, he didn’t bring his coat, and he’s been gone for a couple of hours, now.”

To Bucky it sounded so familiar. He had never tried running away from the house, but he could understand having freak-outs. He turned to Steve, who was looking to him for confirmation, and nodded.

“Sure, we’ll help you.” Bucky said at last. “Do you have anything with his scent?

“Not on me.” Peter looked relieved for the help. “But our place is just up here.” He turned and gestured for the others to follow. “I also have some hot chocolate.” He had dropped his gaze to Becky and George when he said this. “And I’m sure I could find something for your dog, too.” He said gesturing to Winter, who seemed to have deemed Peter as not a threat.

Becky and George kept hold of one of Bucky’s hands each as he and Steve followed Peter.

***

Peter’s house was one of the smaller ones in the neighbourhood, rustic in design, with its layered log outside, and wood or wood-paneled inside. They even had a working fireplace, currently lit with a few embers. Peter threw a log on the smoldering pile and poked it for a bit to get the log to catch before putting the safety screen back in place.

“This is his coat.” Peter held it out to Bucky. “He was wearing it while cutting wood this morning, so the scent should be pretty strong. I’ll get a picture too, hang on.”

While Peter went to get the picture, Bucky sniffed carefully at the coat. Aside from the strong musk which clearly screamed alpha, there was a pleasant blend of pancakes, and an almost spicy smell that made Bucky think of Mexican food. He tucked away a reminder for himself to ask Steve if they could have tacos sometime, as Mexican food wasn’t something the pups had tried, yet.

He held the coat out to Steve, who took his turn sampling the scent. Peter returned with the photograph.

It was the two of them together, clearly a selfie taken by Peter, with one arm around his alpha’s neck and Peter’s lips pressed to his jaw. His alpha looked happy, carefree, hazel eyes sparkling. The side of his face that Peter was kissing looked scarred. He had soft-looking, dark brown hair, and a strong, albeit pointed, jaw.

“His name’s Wade. He was military, went overseas.” Peter explained. “On his last tour, something happened, and— he won’t talk about it much, but a bunch of guys in his unit didn’t make it home, and now he’s kinda messed up. We used to live in the city, but it was like every little noise freaked him out, so after my photography business picked up a few months ago, we moved out here. It’s been better, but sometimes he still freaks out, and…” Peter’s words choked off in a sob, and he took a few breaths through his nose to calm himself before continuing. “I know he’s hurting, but he won’t talk to me. He’d rather just leave the house. One time I found him sleeping under a tree at three in the morning.”

“I don’t understand, daddy. What’s wrong with his alpha?” George asked, he and Becky still staying behind Bucky. Bucky turned and knelt in front of his pups.

“You know how my brain doesn’t work right, and sometimes I go away for a while?” his pups nodded. “When bad things happen to people, it can make their brains not work right. Well, Peter’s alpha went through something bad. Not the same thing as us, but still bad. And now his brain doesn’t work right, so sometimes he does things that wouldn’t make sense to other people, but it makes sense to him. When he’s feeling bad, instead of hiding in his room like I do, he leaves the house. But he doesn’t have his coat with him, and it’s cold out, so we’re going to help Peter look for him. Here.” He took the coat which Steve had still been holding and held it out to them. “This is his coat, and by smelling it, we can know what he smells like so we can help find him.”

Becky bent her head forward first, then George.

“He doesn’t smell like Steve.” Becky declared. “But he smells nice.”

George nodded. “Should Winter smell the coat, too?”

Bucky smiled.

“I think that’s a great idea.” Steve agreed as Bucky held the coat to Winter, who smelled it thoroughly.

Steve turned to Peter.

“Any idea of where to start searching?”

Peter let out a small smile, reassured by their presence.

“Well, he likes pine trees. I guess ’cause it’s something they wouldn’t have had overseas. I’ve found him wandering the north edge of the neighbourhood more than once...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> None of what I write is meant to be taken as canon within [thepinupchemist](http://archiveofourown.org/users/thepinupchemist/pseuds/thepinupchemist)'s 'verse. I have written it in such a way that, I hope, if you want to believe it's part of her 'verse, it should fit in okay. As such, I've left it open-ended. I have three complete chapters so far, but I'm not making any more until thepinupchemist posts more of her story, that way I can write around it. Once I find a comfortable spot to pop in, I will. Until then, three is all you're going to get. I'll be uploading the next one in a week, and the third a week after that.
> 
> All kudos due to [thepinupchemist](http://archiveofourown.org/users/thepinupchemist/pseuds/thepinupchemist)'s marvelous work, [What I Used To Be](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6915553/chapters/15775966). Without this beautiful, heart-wrenching, touching, tender, amazing story, mine would not be possible.
> 
> Of course, I wouldn't have thought of having a Spideypool fic inspired by this universe if it hadn't been for [Gotta catch 'em all](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7531795) by [ottertrashpalace](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ottertrashpalace/pseuds/ottertrashpalace). Thanks to her for also beta'ing my work and encouraging me.
> 
> Comments are my oxygen! Help me breathe!
> 
> I have tumblr! Who on AO3 doesn't? [Chrisx1987](http://chrisx1987.tumblr.com/)


	2. Of dogs and monkeys...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The nose knows... where to find Wade. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I had really meant to wait a whole week between chapters, but... I just couldn't wait any longer. Which is weird, because it's already been written. I know what happens. But I really wanted to get it out there for you guys.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> P.S.: Comments give me life!

_I feel your heart against mine_ _  
So take a breath and close your eyes_

_—A Boy Brushed Red.... Living In Black And White_ by Underoath

* * *

 

The pups seemed to warm up to Peter as the group walked along towards the trees at the north of the suburb. Winter’s nose had been to the ground the whole way, tugging on her leash. Once they hit the tree line, she barked and made a break for it; George was unable to hold on.

“Winter!” he called out.

“I think she’s got something, buddy.” Steve told him as they ran after her.

The trees wound down to a slope, and Winter was at the bottom, sitting next to a crouched figure, nudging at him.

“Wade!” Peter carefully made his way down the steep slope.

Bucky hung back with the pups, but watched carefully as Steve went down to join Peter at the bottom.

Peter threw his arms around Wade while Winter was still trying to nudge at his face. He had his knees drawn up tight and his face was buried in his lap.

“Wade, baby, please, look at me.” Peter crooned.

Wade gradually lifted his head, and Winter took advantage of the opportunity to lick his face. He started petting her in return, then turned to Peter, giving him a small smile.

“You shouldn’t be outside, baby boy. It’s cold.”

“I’m not the one who left in jeans, a t-shirt, sneakers, and no winter coat.” Peter chastised him while keeping his tone light, before guiding Wade’s face to his throat to scent him. Any tension that was left seemed to dissipate and he leaned fully into Peter’s arms.

Peter gave him a moment to relax before pulling back.

“Wade, this is Steve, one of our neighbours. Winter is his dog, and she’s the one who found you.”

“Well, Winter is really George’s therapy dog.” Steve explained. “I’m a support alpha, taking care of Bucky and his pups.” He pointed up the slope where Bucky, George, and Becky were waiting.

Wade gave a watery smile.

“Sorry about making you all come out here.” He tried to stand, but was a bit wobbly.

Peter took off one glove and took one of Wade’s hands in his.

“Wade, you’re freezing!”

“I’m fine, baby boy. Nothing a little time in front of the fire won’t fix.” He stumbled again.

“Hang on. We’ll help you.” Steve said.

They ended up with Wade between them, one arm around Peter, the other around Steve. Steve and Peter joined hands around his back as they pulled at trees to get back up the steep slope. Winter bounded up with seemingly little effort, occasionally looking back at them.

***

Back in Peter and Wade’s house, the pups were enjoying cocoa with mini marshmallows on the sofa with Bucky and Steve, while Wade was cuddled with Peter under a thick comforter nearer the fire. Winter was stretched out on the hearthrug, dozing peacefully.

“So, an artist? What’s that like?” Wade asked Steve.

“Well, I was lucky enough that my animation technique took off. A lot of studios use it, so I can afford to work from home. It also put me in a position where I could help others, which is how I ended up helping Bucky and his pups.”

“My youngest is off at a play-date.” Bucky explained. “This is George, my eldest, and Becky’s the middle monkey.”

“I’m not a monkey.” Becky looked up at him, somewhat indignant.

“Could’ve fooled me,” Bucky smiled at her. “I’ve been watching you climb the playset. Not to mention how quick you go through a bunch of bananas, little monkey.” He quickly pecked her on the top of the head as she scrunched her face, trying to look mad, which only made the adults laugh.

“I should check your temperature, again.” Peter said as he reached for the thermometer.

“You’re fussing too much, Petey.” Wade ruffled his hair. “If you really wanna play doctor, we should wait until the company leaves. That would warm me right up.” He waggled his eyebrows at Peter, who turned bright red, before sending what he hoped was an apologetic look towards Bucky. Bucky and Steve were both giving these strangely knowing smiles.

“Wade, there are pups in the room.” Peter whispered harshly.

Just as Wade opened his mouth to reply, Peter stuck the thermometer in his mouth and held it there until Wade obligingly closed his mouth around it, pouting.

***

Some time later, when Wade had promised that next time he’d make the pups pancakes, Bucky and Steve had to excuse themselves as it was time to pick Win up from T’Challa’s house.

Peter watched them go down the driveway, his focus on Winter. Wade had responded very well to the German shepherd. Maybe…

“Hey,” Wade linked his arms around Peter’s waist from behind. “You okay?”

“I think that’s my line.” Peter leaned his head back against Wade’s shoulder as he took hold of his Alpha’s arms.

“What would you think of getting a therapy dog, Wade?”

“You don’t need an excuse to get a pet, Petey. If you want one, I’m all for it.”

Peter turned to face Wade, staying within his embrace, putting his hands on his shoulders.

“No, I mean an actual service dog. Winter really seemed to help you. They’re trained to detect when someone’s having an episode and help to calm them. Maybe having one around would keep you from running off? At least calm you long enough so you leave with weather-appropriate gear?”

“Afraid I’ll run off naked?” Wade winked at him.

Peter smiled back, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. Wade was often playful after having an episode. He had been playful before his PTSD, but, it seemed like he put in extra effort right after a freak-out. Peter suspected it was a coping mechanism; to feel something good after having felt so bad. Wade never made Peter feel used, though; he was always very attentive to his mate's needs.

“Just… promise you’ll think about it?”

Wade pressed his forehead to Peter’s.

“Alright, I’ll think about it. Right after I think about how beautiful you smell once you’re all relaxed properly…” as he said this, he slowly worked his way over to Peter’s scent gland and kissed softly as his sentence came to an end.

Peter whimpered softly as he turned his head for easier access, locking his hands behind Wade’s shoulders as he pressed himself fully against him. The combined scent of both alpha and omega pheromones filled the air as Wade’s kisses turned to playful nips right where his bond-mark was on Peter’s neck, causing Peter to moan happily.

After sucking a dark bruise onto Peter’s neck, Wade reached down to guide Peter to throw his legs around Wade’s waist, hanging on to his shoulders as he carried him to the bedroom.


	3. How lucky am I?

_Have I been losing it completely? Losing sanity?_  
_Or has it been fabricated, fashioned by the worst of me?_  
_I know I knocked the table over because I watched the jar break_  
_and I’ve been trying to repair it every single stupid day_

_—A Broken Jar_ by L.A. Dispute

Wade knelt down on the edge of the bed and, almost reverently, bent so that he could lay Peter down on it. The two gradually worked pieces of clothing away as each sought to reveal more of the other’s body to caresses and kisses.

After both were naked, Peter wound up straddling Wade, looking down on his mate with a quiet sort of affection in his eyes.

“I love you.” Peter told him, simply, his voice a low purr.

Wade sat up, encasing Peter in his arms, drawing him in for a deep, lingering kiss. Peter whimpered slightly as Wade gently worried his lower lip in his teeth.

“I love you, baby boy.” Wade whispered against his lips, before moving down to his jaw. “Too much, sometimes. Why you stay with me, I don’t ever get it. But I’m so happy you keep me.”

“Of course I’m keeping you, Wade.” Peter whispered back to Wade’s hair. “Just like you keep me.”

He ground his hips down slightly, delighting in the broken moan this elicited from his mate as he felt Wade’s hardness press against his buttocks, his own pressed lightly between their bodies, brushing against Wade’s stomach.

Wade lowered one hand, sweeping caresses as he went, to grasp one of Peter’s butt cheeks firmly, earning another pleased whimper from his omega.

Peter grasped Wade’s hair and angled his head to look up before reclaiming his mouth, tongues dancing furiously amidst nips and suckles.

Wade could be quite the talker when he wanted to be. Most times during Peter’s heats, Wade came up with the most creative and crass kind of dirty talk that had Peter feeling like they were in their own little porno.

Times like these, however, Wade fell mostly silent. Peter liked both. Wade was quiet the first time they mated. He was quiet after his recovery.

 

 _Peter couldn’t understand it. Wade still flirted with him, so why wasn’t he initiating sex any more? He had been on suppressants during Wade’s recovery, but he was going to have to get off them eventually. As far as he knew, Wade’s injuries hadn’t damaged_ _that; he could smell when Wade got himself off in the bathroom. So what was going on?_

 

Peter pushed lightly on Wade’s shoulders until he was lying back in the bed. Peter took a moment to sit back and look him over before leaning in for a kiss, their bodies pressed completely together.

 

_“Wade?” Peter asked him, as they lay in bed one night. Wade had taken to wearing sweats as PJs._

_“Yeah, baby boy?” Wade didn’t look up from his laptop._

_“Is everything alright?”_

_“’Course it is! Doc Conners gave me a clean bill of health, remember?”_

_“No, I mean, you still love me, right?”_

_Wade turned sharply towards him, eyes wide._

_“Of course I do, Petey.” His voice sounded slightly hurt._

_Peter was almost frustrated that Wade was acting like he couldn’t smell his arousal; he’d been wet for a while, thinking of how to proposition Wade for sex._

_“So, if I do this,” he kicked the covers off himself to reveal his lean, naked body spread out like a buffet on his side of the bed. “What are you gonna do about it?”_

 

Peter was kissing Wade on the left side of his neck, tonguing and sucking gently as he worked his way down. Wade was rubbing Peter’s back, one hand occasionally coming up to grasp at Peter’s hair. Both were breathing heavily.

 

_“Trust me, you won’t." Wade was sitting on the edge of the bed, facing away from Peter. The laptop was discarded to the nightstand._

_“Seriously, Wade? Why wouldn’t I want you? You’re my mate!”_

_“It’s bad, Petey. You haven’t seen it. I can barely look myself in the mirror.”_

_“Oh, for fuck’s sake. It’s scar tissue. It’s still your skin.” Peter reached out and carefully rubbed along Wade’s back, but he tensed and leaned away from Peter’s hand._

_Peter was bordering on frustrated and sad._

_“Wade, look at me, please.”_

_Wade obliged._

_“Do you still want me?”_

_Wade’s eyes widened._

_“Of course I want you.”_

_“No, Wade, I mean: do you still_ want _me?” Peter ran a hand down his own torso to emphasize his point._

_Wade stayed silent for a moment before answering in a voice so quiet that Peter almost missed it._

_“Yes.”_

 

Peter nipped and sucked on Wade’s right nipple and whined suddenly as two of Wade’s fingers dipped into his wet, leaky passage.

 

_Peter was straddling Wade, kissing him furiously. In a move so quick he surprised them both, he managed to lift Wade’s shirt to his armpits and sat back just enough that he could see Wade’s bare chest._

_The damage had been extensive; Peter had known when he first saw Wade in the hospital with bandages covering more than half his body. The twisted flesh laid bare before him made it more real, and Peter felt his heart swell with emotion at the sight; sorrow for what his mate had gone through, but also a fierce pride that he had survived and come home to him._

_Peter felt Wade trying to fight to lower his shirt, but Peter held it in place, before meeting his gaze, seeing his alpha’s eyes filled with tears, almost panicking._

_“Wade, do you still want me?” Peter said as calmly as he could, hoping he could convey his love through a look._

_Wade took a shuddering breath and replied with a broken “Yes.”_

_Peter worked Wade’s shirt off his head before diving in for another kiss…_

 

Wade was running his fingers through Peter’s hair as his head bobbed up and down his cock, moaning as he went. The vibrations travelled from Peter’s throat right through Wade’s length, a heat building at the base of his spine.

“Petey,” Wade gasped, huskily. “Baby boy, if you want any of this, you better get off, or you’re gonna spoil your appetite.”

Peter let go with a soft pop before smiling wickedly at Wade.

“You sure you got enough to fill me up, Daddy?”

Peter felt a thrill of excitement pass through him as his choice of words caused Wade to growl before practically pouncing on him. Wade could never resist when Peter called him ‘Daddy’.

 

_Peter was now sitting in the lap of a completely naked Wade, kissing him tenderly, alternating between his mouth and wherever he could reach on his neck and shoulders. Wade was practically sobbing, but was clearly happy as he returned each kiss hungrily, one hand tightly holding his omega’s wavy, brown hair, the other firmly around his waist, as though afraid Peter would evaporate suddenly._

_Peter pulled back and looked right into Wade’s eyes._

_“Can we make love now, please?” he asked softly._

_“Yes.” Wade growled low as he pressed his forehead to Peter’s chest. “Any way you want it, baby boy.”_

_Peter reached behind himself to grasp Wade’s cock and lined himself up before slowly sinking down…_

 

Peter was on his back on the pillows, his alpha’s arms on either side of his head, their fingers linked. Wade was supporting his weight on his elbows as he thrust at a moderate pace, his omega’s legs around his waist.

Wade chewed and sucked at his mate’s lips, jaw, and neck, their joined breathing heavy and shallow.

Peter bucked suddenly when Wade hit his prostate, which the latter took as his cue to keep at just the right angle as he started increasing the pace, hitting the sweet spot nearly every time.

Peter’s breaths became moans, which gradually grew in pitch and intensity the longer it went on.

“Ah! W-Wade! I’m gonna—!”

 

_Peter had his arms around Wade’s shoulders, while his alpha had his arms around his middle, rolling his hips upwards in time with Peter’s downward thrusts. Peter felt like Wade had never hit so deep as he was now, hitting his prostate with almost no effort._

_“Wade, I— I’m gonna—AH!”_

 

“D’ya want my knot, baby boy?”

“Yes! Oh, please, Wade!”

Wade quickly pulled out, earning a distressed sound from Peter, before turning him over onto his side, and pulling up behind him, guiding his cock back in with one hand. He threw his left leg over Peter’s thighs, both arms coming around his middle as he resumed thrusting into him from the side; this would be a more comfortable position for being tied in. Wade sped up to a hard, fast pace as he brought his left hand down to Peter’s swollen length and started pumping him furiously.

Peter came within seconds, crying out as he spilled over his mate’s hand. Wade was still thrusting into him for a half-minute before spilling himself with a growl inside his omega, knot inflating, effectively tying them together for the next half-hour or so.

 

_Peter lay sprawled on Wade’s chest, still stuck on his alpha’s swollen knot, dozing contentedly. Wade couldn’t sleep, only hold on to his beautiful mate, wondering how in the hell he could be so lucky, silently crying tears of joy…_

 

Most of his relationships never lasted long, as most people couldn’t put up with his wise-cracking for long periods of time. But even when Peter wasn’t laughing at his jokes, he never seemed angered by them.

Even when he came back home to him broken inside and out, Peter stayed. Even though his friends told him Wade would only bring him hardship (he had overheard one very long lecture Mary-Jane had given Peter), that it would be draining looking after someone who had been through that level of trauma, and would put strain on the relationship, Peter stayed. This beautiful, kindhearted, omega who, though younger than Wade, was so much smarter than him, not only agreed to be his mate, but stayed with him after every screw-up and freak-out, and still wanted him.

He softly kissed the back of his mate’s neck.

“Wade?” a soft whisper.

“Yeah, Petey?” Wade whispered back.

“My heat’s coming up, soon.” Peter said, a bit louder.

“Gonna have to get some groceries.” Wade murmured. “You want those Builder bars again?”

“Yes, please.” Peter replied.  “I also had something I wanted to ask.”

“Sure thing.”

“Can we try for a baby?”

Wade thought his heart would burst. He grasped Peter tighter to him.

“As many as you want. We’ll make a whole hockey team.”

Peter giggled.

“Let’s see if we can start with one, see how that goes over.”

Wade laughed softly.

“I dunno, baby boy. Wasn’t your dad a twin?”

Peter took a moment before answering.

“Shit, you’re right. We might end up with two.”

“I’m totally ready for double-diaper-duty.” Wade kissed the back of his neck again.

Peter sighed happily and wiggled deeper into Wade’s embrace, causing Wade's breath to hitch as the movement jostled his knot.

“You’ll be a great father, Wade. Just make sure not to use your dirty jokes around the pups, okay?”

“Pups fucking love it when I curse. They point and giggle and say ‘bad word’!”

Peter shook his head, but took hold of Wade’s left hand and brought it to his mouth to plant a kiss on his palm.

“What am I ever gonna do with you, Wade Wilson?”

“Well, how about next March you take your revenge during International Omega’s Day? I’d be down for that.”

Peter laughed.

“I am so taking you up on that.”

“Actually, I’ll be taking you up— my butt! Zing!”

Peter brought his hand to his face, exasperated but smiling.

“You’re lucky I love you.”

“I know, baby boy.” Wade adjusted himself to kiss closer to Peter’s jaw. “Believe me, I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And, this is it! ... For now.
> 
> Can anyone guess at the two references I put in this chapter?
> 
> As I mentioned before, when more of What I Used To Be goes up, I will revisit this fic to try adding to it. I just don't want to jump ahead with something that would wreck continuity.
> 
> But, hey! I've got a SuperBat fic up! [I have seen so much of Hell, can this truly be Heaven?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7963399/chapters/18213352)
> 
> This is also inspired by What I Used To Be, but won't require checking in with it, as it won't be in the same area, so none of the characters from my fic will be meeting hers. It does have a similar concept of an Omega who suffered abuse and then has to go live with a support Alpha. Not the same abuse or anything, but I am taking concepts such as support Alphas and Omega clinics from thepinupchemist's work.
> 
> Hope to see you there!

**Author's Note:**

> None of what I write is meant to be taken as canon within thepinupchemist's 'verse. I have written it in such a way that, I hope, if you want to believe it's part of her 'verse, it should fit in okay. As such, I've left it open-ended. I have three complete chapters so far, but I'm not making any more until thepinupchemist posts more of her story, that way I can write around it. Once I find a comfortable spot to pop in, I will. Until then, three is all you're going to get. I'll be uploading the next one in a week, and the third a week after that.
> 
> All kudos due to [thepinupchemist](http://archiveofourown.org/users/thepinupchemist/pseuds/thepinupchemist)'s marvelous work, [What I Used To Be](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6915553/chapters/15775966). Without this beautiful, heart-wrenching, touching, tender, amazing story, mine would not be possible.
> 
> Of course, I wouldn't have thought of having a Spideypool fic inspired by this universe if it hadn't been for [Gotta catch 'em all](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7531795) by [ottertrashpalace](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ottertrashpalace/pseuds/ottertrashpalace). Thanks to her for also beta'ing my work and encouraging me.
> 
> I have tumblr! Who on AO3 doesn't? [Chrisx1987](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/chrisx1987)


End file.
